Stages of a Relationship
by Jaiaelle
Summary: After Chloe turns down Jimmy's offer of marriage, she finds friendship with Oliver. Or is it something more? AU. Chloe/Oliver.
1. Stages 1 and 2

**_Stages of a Relationship_**

**Stage One: Friendship**

A month locked up in a facility had led Chloe Sullivan to a very important epiphany regarding one Jimmy Olsen. Before being taken against her will, Jimmy had asked a question that had completely surprised her.

"Will you marry me?"

The words echoed around in her head throughout her whole stay at Black Creek until she was firmly resolved of the answer she wanted to give him.

"Yes."

At least, that's what she _wanted_ to say. She desperately wanted to say it, to tell Jimmy how much she loved him and couldn't wait to become Mrs. James Olsen. Yet if she did say yes, how many secrets, mostly Clark's, would she have to keep from him?

The answer was too many. And so, because she loved him, she told him no. After watching his face crumble and his will dissolve, she found it that much more difficult to proceed further in her plan. Swallowing the giant lump in her throat, she had whispered that she had to break up with him too. Before she could find out if those tears in his eyes would actually spill over, she had darted quickly up the stairs into the apartment above the Talon, slamming the door shut and sliding to the ground, her own tears sliding down her pink cheeks. But even in her sorrow she knew she had done the right thing and she knew she couldn't allow herself to regret it.

- - - - - -

Several days passed in which Chloe locked herself in a darkened apartment, refusing to face the world, refusing to step out into the cheerful sunlight. Both Lois and Clark had tried to convince her to crawl out of her hovel but thus far she had shot both of them down. Neither one could understand why she had broken up with Jimmy, though Chloe couldn't expect Lois to, since Lois didn't know the whole situation. But Clark did and he still didn't understand even after his own relationship, with Lana, had suffered so much because of the secrets he kept from her.

Sighing, Chloe stood from her curled up position on the couch and ambled across her living room to the kitchen. Opening the freezer, she reached for a carton of ice cream - only to find that there was none left. Groaning, she let the door slam shut before once more heading toward the couch. She was halfway there when a knock sounded from the door. Her eyes narrowed as she envisioned either one of her two closest friends standing on the other side of the door ready to give her another one of their talks. Didn't they see that she just wasn't ready?

Angry at the words that had not yet been spoken, she charged towards the door, swinging it open. Her anger quickly dissolved when she saw, much to her surprise, Oliver Queen leaning against the door frame. Upon seeing her, a smile that many called charming lit up the face that many referred to as gorgeous. Even Chloe could not deny that Oliver was an attractive man.

"Just the girl I came to see."

Regarding the man skeptically, she opened the door wider so he could come it. "Well, who else would you be here to see? I am the only one who lives here."

Nodding his head, but not further commenting, Oliver entered, shoving his hands in his pockets and appearing to be, for a lack of a better term, awkward. "Kind of dark in here."

"The way I like it," she told him, shutting the door, while keeping an eye on him the entire time. One corner of her mouth lifted up as she pondered why on earth Oliver had shown up at her door and why he seemed so out of sorts. Though they weren't best friends, they had gotten somewhat close over the years and she couldn't understand why he would be uncomfortable in her abode. "Why are you here Oliver?"

"Uh," he grunted, staring at some framed photos on a shelf. "Clark mentioned that you were feeling a little down so I thought-"

"Oh," Chloe interrupted him, crossing her arms over her chest as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Clark asked you to check up on me, did he? In that case, you can tell him to stop pestering me."

Pivoting on one foot, Oliver raised an eyebrow while studying her carefully. Finally, he spoke, his tone serious. "I don't think he means to pester you Chloe. He and Lois are just worried about you. They hate to see you so depressed." Pausing, he cleared his throat before continuing. "And frankly, so do I. I know you really cared about Jimmy but _you_ are the one who chose to break up with him. And with good reason too. If you _had_ married him, there would've been a part of your life you could never share with him. Probably not beneficial for a marriage."

Frowning, Chloe let Oliver's words sink in. "You…get it? Not even Clark seemed to. But…well, we both know Clark is always trying to see everyone's side."

"Exactly," said Oliver, a quirky smile on his face. "He understood why you ended things with Jimmy but he also felt bad for Jimmy. He can't help being perpetually good and taking everyone's side. He's just such a boy scout."

For the first time in what felt like ages, Chloe laughed. The rich sound echoed throughout the apartment. "He can be," she chuckled, wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Grinning, Oliver appeared pleased at the accomplishment of making Chloe laugh. "So, what do you say I go get some ice cream and bring it back -"

"No," Chloe replied vehemently, shaking her head back and forth to further emphasize the word. "I think it's time I get out of this hole. Why don't we go _out _for ice cream?"

Happy that she wanted to leave, he agreed.

"Let me change first," she said, hurrying toward the bathroom. "Oh," she called over her shoulder. "And you're paying."

Snorting, he responded, "It would be my pleasure Chloe."

**Stage Two: Something More?**

Feeling anxious, Chloe found herself standing in the first floor of a very tall building. The elevator stood in front of her, beckoning her to enter, but she just couldn't will her feet to take the few final steps. In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she had come to see him of all people. Clark was her best friend and after that Lois but, for one reason or another, she had walked aimlessly to the building in which he lived. It hadn't even been her intent to end up there. It was almost as if some intangible force had drawn her there.

Contemplating it further made her believe the scenario wasn't that unlikely. After all, the two of them had been spending more time together than was usual. After ice cream those three weeks beforehand, they had seen each other almost every day, falling into a comfortable routine of talking about inane matters and just plain having fun. Besides that one day in the apartment, no serious issues had been breached but now Chloe felt he was the only one she could turn to.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the elevator and jabbed her finger against the button that would take her to the very top of the building.

Once there, stepping out became an issue but, fortunately or unfortunately, he was readying himself to leave so she was spotted at once.

"Chloe?" he questioned her presence, mild surprise in his eyes. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Oliver," she greeted him faintly. "I know. But I just…needed to talk." The confusion she had been feeling pounded against her head and, as if to dull it's incessant pounding, she placed her fingers on her temples.

"Hey," he said, concern filling his voice. "Are you okay Chloe?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder and it's warmth made her begin to feel a little better. The hand guided her to a sofa, pushing her gently down so that she was reclining against the cushions. It didn't leave her arm but repositioned itself as he waited for her to explain whatever was the matter. Finding her voice wasn't all that difficult as talking to Oliver had become so easy. "I…I haven't been apart from Jimmy all that long but I met this guy…"

As her words trailed off, Oliver's hand retracted from her arm but he remained silent as she continued.

"His name is Davis and he seemed interested in me from the moment we met. There's nothing particularly stupendous about him but I did feel drawn to him, inexplicably. It gave me pause and I'm wondering if I'm ready to begin dating again." Frustrated, she balled her hands into fists. "I know it's stupid but Jimmy was my first real boyfriend and I guess I'm just a novice when it comes to relationships."

Meeting her eyes, Oliver assured her, in a caring voice, that, "It's not stupid at all Chloe. You're break up with Jimmy was really hard on you so your confusion makes sense." Something undecipherable flashed behind his eyes as he stared deeply into hers but Chloe, dealing with her own emotions, barely noticed it. "Maybe you are ready to begin dating. Maybe this is the guy."

Biting her bottom lip, Chloe wondered if Oliver was right. Looking into his eyes, she made the choice right then to make her move. "You're right Oliver. I think…I think I'll ask Davis out. Nothing ventured, nothing gained right?"

Her lighthearted comment didn't make him smile, although he did try. "That's how the saying goes."

Scrunching her brow, Chloe reached forward to touch his shoulder. "Is everything alright with you Oliver? You seem…sad all of a sudden."

The contact caused some sort of reaction in Oliver which surprised Chloe, causing her to withdraw her hand. "I'm fine. I just have business matters on my mind."

Not entirely convinced, Chloe still decided to let his explanation slide. Standing, she thanked him then mentioned something about visiting a paramedic. As she exited, she wascompletely unaware that his eyes followed her all the way to elevator and remained locked there even after she had left.

- - - - - -

Feeling a little blue, Chloe requested another drink from the bartender. Her date with Davis had been…strange, to say the least. She barely knew the guy yet he seemed fully inclined to already be in love with her. And there was something else, something almost ominous about him. Sighing, she grabbed the drink, pouring the contents down her throat.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. "Slow down there."

Spinning, Chloe sent a joyful smile at the man who had just joined her. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from getting completely wasted," he told her, a half smile on his face.

When he pulled her half finished drink away from her, she protested, "I wasn't planning on getting completely wasted. Just a bit." Using her index and thumb fingers, she showed him what she meant by a bit.

Laughing, he still held the drink away from her. "I'm taking it the date didn't go well."

Thinking once more about the failed date, Chloe grimaced. "Not really. At the end of the date, he practically told me he loved me. Plus…there's this cloud or something hanging over his head."

Knitting his brows together, Oliver was obviously attempting not to chuckle. "What guy rushes a relationship with a woman he barely he knows? A depressed one apparently."

Pursing her lips, she fake pouted at him. "Not funny. This was supposed to help me remember?"

"Yeah, I know." The smile on his face grew. "Sorry."

"Sure you're sorry," she muttered darkly, wanting to wipe the smugness from his face.  
"So, why are you here?"

"Oh." Shocked, it appeared that Oliver himself had forgotten. "I'm on an, uh, date." He gestured across the room and Chloe's eyes followed the direction, finding them fixed on a red head who could've been, and might've been, a model.

Something about the thought of that woman being Oliver's type didn't settle well in Chloe's stomach. A feeling of even greater sorrow overcame her and it took all her willpower not to claim her drink from Oliver at that very second.

Noticing her shift in attitude, Oliver leaned forward, tilting his head to one side to look into her eyes. "Hey, Chloe. It'll be okay. Another guy, the right one, will come along. Trust me. You're too…well, you're…" Words seemed to fail him and instead he was flailing. "You're a great catch," he finally settled on.

Struck by his touching words, and drowning in the intoxicating smell of his cologne, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. When she did, they both realized just how close they had become. On accident, her eyes shifted to his lips, and she moistened her own as if expecting him to close the distance between them. A few blinks, however, brought her back to her senses and she leaned away, bringing her eyes to his again. He looked as stunned as she felt and she knew she had to say something to remedy the situation or she might lose the man who had quickly become her speed dial #1. "Uh, your date..."

Oliver turned his eyes to the woman he had come to Ace of Clubs with, noting how impatient she appeared. "Bridgette, right. I should…"

"Get back to Bridgette," Chloe urged him.

He almost seemed to hesitate but, after one slight pause, he moved back towards his date, without so much as a single glance over his shoulder.

Almost as soon as they had come, the strange feelings concerning Oliver had evaporated. Laughing at herself for thinking that she felt something more than friendship for the handsome billionaire, she picked up her purse and left the Ace of Clubs, fully intending to relax in a warm bath and let the night be washed away.

_So what'd you think of my first Chlollie fic? Shall I continue?_


	2. Stage 3

**_Stages of a Relationship_**

**Stage Three: Denial**

It was the longest night of Chloe's life though she wasn't exactly sure why since most of her friends had been on the brink of death at least once. This time seemed different. Watching Oliver toss and turn in the Isis lounge, as he faded before her eyes, caused a stinging sensation in her heart that she could not classify. As he muttered something about "Mercy" yet again, it took all of Chloe's strength to swallow the giant lump in her throat. Her eyes shifted from Oliver to Lois, who sat dutifully by the man's side, clinging to his hand and holding in her own tears. Briefly, she wondered if Lois might still have feelings for Oliver and further questioned why it would bother her. Slightly frustrated, she told herself it _couldn't_ bother her. Oliver was nothing more than a friend…right?

Sighing, Chloe turned her back on the former couple and made her way into the bank of computers, struggling against rising emotions. Grinding her teeth together, she ignored her heart and set to work on trying to find some way to save the man she didn't have feelings for.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Oliver's recovery but Chloe had not brought herself to go see him. Her reasons centered mainly on all the work she had to do at the Isis Foundation but her heart screamed at her that it simply was not the truth. Grunting at the constant voice, she grabbed a file and opened it, reviewing the history of the most current meteor infected kid to walk off the streets and into her life.

After a moment, she threw the folder aside, finding even the slightest bit of concentration too much of a task. Before she could fully gather her thoughts, and find something else that just might distract her, there was a loud, firm knock at her door. Instantly, a knot formed in her stomach. It couldn't be…

She forced herself to her feet and marched across the small apartment, resting her hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she flung open the door, revealing the person who had just been on her mind.

"Oliver," she sang, pasting a bright smile on her face. "It's so good to see you…walking around, looking so…healthy."

Obviously seeing through her mock cheerfulness, he raised both eyebrows. "It's good to be healthy and walking around again." His eyes swept her apartment once before he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure," Chloe blurted, her voice unusually high. "Can I get you anything to drink? I have water, milk, orange juice, coffee of course-"

He raised a hand, putting an end to her babbling. "I'm fine, thanks. How about you? Are _you _okay?"

An image of a dying Oliver flashed before her eyes and she almost shouted, "No! No, I'm not! I thought you were going to _die_!" Instead, she willed her heart to stop beating so fast, tucked a hair behind her ear and assured him that she had been having a busy day but was fine.

Seeming to buy the lie that so easily slipped off her tongue, he took a seat on her couch and gestured for her to do the same. Biting her bottom lip, she did so, curious as to what he might want to say to her. "This…won't be easy for me to say."

All blood drained from his body as she contemplated what it was he felt so compelled to talk about, even though it wouldn't be easy.

"And it will probably come as a shock to you…"

The two of them had been spending a lot of time together. Maybe he was as confused as she was. One look into his eyes, to see the confidence there, made her wonder if perhaps he wasn't so confused.

"Slipping in and out of consciousness that night… I kept thinking about one person."

Swallowing hard, Chloe grasped at what she could say to him after he had spilled his heart out. There was no way she was ready…

"Mercy."

The words that she had been prepared to say died away on her tongue as he spoke the name of a person she didn't know. "Who?"

"Mercy… You'd know her as Tess Mercer."

Shocked at the revelation, Chloe felt her mind reeling. How did Oliver know _her_?

"It's a long story and it was long time ago but…we were together." Gulping down the lump in his throat, Oliver turned his gaze to his clasped hands. "She was my first love."

"First love?" Chloe croaked. When he glanced at her, quizzical expression in place, she quickly cleared her throat and repeated herself. "First love? Wow. That _is_ an unexpected revelation."

A small smile touched his mouth but quickly disappeared. Turning his eyes toward her, he seemed to waiting for something but Chloe was not sure what. The corners of his mouth began to slope downward but still he said nothing.

She blinked once then inwardly shrugged. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say but at least she could attempt at some sort of conversation. "Do you still love her then?"

"No," he said emphatically, one hand grasping hers. "Believe me, Chloe. I don't have any feelings for Mer- I mean Tess anymore."

Biting her top lip, Chloe removed her hand from his, internally debating why _he_ cared so much that she believe him on this point and wondering if _she_ did care about his past relationship with the red head. "Don't worry, Oliver, I believe you," was all she said.

Relief came over him and he sat back, the small smile returning and growing. "You know what? I'm hungry. Why don't we go out for some pizza or something?"

Part of her wanted nothing more but another part of her felt it wasn't the best idea. "Actually I have a lot to do here so…"

This time, disappoint shadowed his features. Nodding, he stood, heading toward the door to make his exit. "I understand. I guess I can take a rain check."

As the door shut behind him, with a soft resounding thud, Chloe found that she was frozen in her place on the couch. Every part of her was numb. Except for her hand, the hand that he had held in his desperation to get her to believe that he had moved on from Tess Mercer.

But who had he moved on to?

Chloe wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear the answer.

* * *

Chloe was trying desperately to hold onto her memories but they seemed to keep slipping away from her. Grabbing her head, she staggered into the elevator that had once been very familiar to her. But something had happened, something had kept her from the elevator. What was it? It was like swimming against the tide, but she remembered the conversation between her and Oliver that afternoon two months ago. After that, she had put up her walls and eventually he had quit trying to tear them down. Now though, now she needed him. The doors opened and she stumbled into his apartment, hoping he was there. The world spun as she took a few faltering steps inside. Just when she started to crumble she felt one of his strong arms wrap around her waist, supporting her.

"Oliver…Oliver…I can't remember," she gasped, burying her head in his neck.

"Can't remember what?" he asked, voice filled with concern, as he guided her to the couch.

He gently lowered her down, taking care that she wasn't jostled with the movement. "I forgot Lana. She called this morning and I…I couldn't remember her for a second. Other things are vanishing from my mind. What's happening to me?" Wide, frightened eyes turned up toward him and she could read the conflict in his eyes. Obviously, he wanted to fight whatever was causing her the pain but, since whatever was causing her pain was invisible, a fight was impossible.

"Just hold on Chloe. I'll call Clark."

Nodding, Chloe leaned her head back against the couch cushions, trying to remember her life. Oliver's face, beaded with sweat, crossed her mind. He had almost died that night and even thinking about it in that moment caused her to hurt. But the more she thought about it, the more it faded until she couldn't recall what it was she had been thinking about at all. After a moment, her eyes shot open and she looked around at the foreign place she was in. Standing, she whirled around to see a tall blonde man, with brown eyes, staring at her.

"I called Clark," he told her.

Trembling, she glanced at the elevator before beginning to inch towards it. "Good."

"Chloe?"

Stopping in her tracks, she felt her eyes grow even more. "How do you know my name?"

Perplexed wasn't the word to describe how the man appeared to her at that very moment although it was the one Chloe settled on. "It's me, Oliver," he told her, almost pleading with her to believe him.

Her mouth formed an 'o' as she wracked her mind, looking over it's contents as if through a filing cabinet. For some reason she couldn't identify, she had to verify that she did, indeed, know the man standing before her.

With eyes full of a barely masked pain, the man watched her. When at last she shook her head, indicating that, no, she did not know an Oliver, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Well, you remember Clark, and he should be here soon."

Even though Oliver was a stranger to her, she felt inclined to walk to him and place a hand on one of his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to-"

Before the words designed to bring comfort left her lips, Clark was there, zooming in, as if he didn't care whether or not Oliver knew about his secret powers. It didn't take too long for Chloe to realize that Oliver must be in the know. In a few minutes, it was settled that Clark would take Chloe to the Kent farm, in hopes that something there would restore the memories fleeing from her mind.

* * *

Later that evening, Chloe leaned against the counter of her Talon apartment, thinking over the events of the day. Eventually, every memory she had ever held dear, and those she hadn't held so dear, had simply evaporated, as if they had never been created. Oliver, Clark, Lois…Jimmy… Gulping down her coffee, she struggled to figure out why one person had not been forgotten.

Davis Bloome.

She had gone on one date with the guy, which had turned out to be more than a bit pathetic, and had only seen him twice after that. Both times he had shown up on her doorstep, begging her to give him another chance. His behavior had pretty much repulsed her so the fact that his persona had remained firmly lodged within her cerebral cortex disturbed her to no end.

But in the end, it didn't matter because Clark had brought her to the Kent family farm and leafing through his yearbook had jolted something inside her. At least, that was the way Clark explained it. Something seemed off about his reasoning but Chloe chose not to question him on the subject. She was just happy to be whole and Chloe again.

A knock at the door caused her to jump and spill her hot coffee down the front of her shirt. Groaning, she grabbed a towel to wipe the coffee as she walked across the apartment floor, ignoring the slightly stinging sensation the heat of the coffee brought.

Behind the door stood the ever handsome Oliver, something which more and more captivated her notice.

"Chloe!" he exclaimed, moving in before invited. Doing so brought him into very close proximity to her, causing her breathing to come somewhat erratic. "Clark told me…" A shadow passed over Oliver's eyes but Chloe didn't have the chance to ask why because Oliver rushed on. "…you got you're memories back."

Nodding, Chloe wondered if there was more to his visit then that. He had been the first one she had forgotten, after all, a truth that had, for whatever reason, caused him pain. "They're all up there again, thanks to Clark's walk through memory lane."

For a moment, his face was as impassive as any stone but then a smile burst upon his face and Chloe felt her pulse spike. "Thanks be to Clark then." Stepping closer, something that bothered Chloe as she feared she might go into cardiac arrest any minute, he grabbed her hand, closing it between both of his. "I'm glad you're you again. And that you remember me."

"Well, who could forget you for long?" she quipped, wondering how she could best extract her hand from his grasp.

The lighthearted nature of the words were lost on Oliver and before she could fully move herself away from him, he had bent his head and was pressing his lips to hers. It took her a minute to understand what was happening but when she did, the strength she had been seeking was found and, using her free hand, she pushed him away.

Taken off guard, he stumbled back into the hallway, eyes seeming to mist over.

"How…how could you? I'm not…I mean it's only been a few months since Jimmy and I…" Inhaling, she tried to calm herself, though the task seemed undoable, and looked over his shoulder, avoiding direct contact with his eyes, as she said, "I only think of you as my friend Oliver. Please let's pretend this never happened. So we can be friends."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the muscles in his jaw twitched several times. "I can't do that Chloe," he told her sadly before turning and leaving.

Part of her wanted to race after him and reveal what was really on her heart but a heavy dose of denial kept her in place. As if in slow motion, she shut the door and made her way to the couch. Dropping upon it, she pondered what _was_ really on her heart.

Was the truth that she thought of Oliver only as a friend?

Or was it that she felt it was too soon after Jimmy to be feeling such strong emotions again?

Sighing, Chloe buried her head in her hands and wished that life could be simpler.


	3. Stage 4

**_Stages of a Relationship_**

**_Author's Note: Already finished another chapter - but it's not very long. Sorry about that - but hopefully the ending of this chapter will make up for the lack of content. I could've combined this with stage five but I kind of wanted this one to stand alone. Please read and review! _**

**Stage Four: Acceptance**

It had all happened so fast, Chloe hadn't had time to even take another breath. One minute the monster had been rushing her, as she walked down the barely lit Metropolis street, wishing the nearest streetlight had not just died, and the next a hideous monster had grabbed her, whispering her name into the stark night. Letting out a scream, she had wanted to fight him off but her nerves won the battle and she fainted in it's arms. Once lost in her mind, she envisioned Oliver's face. It had been a week since the kiss, a week since she had refused to listen to the beating of her heart. She had told herself she wasn't ready, couldn't possibly be ready, but three people in her life had confirmed that she was.

The day after her memories had been lost, then restored, Clark had come over, with the excuse of checking up on her. He seemed rather anxious about something else but Chloe had still been reeling from Oliver's kiss so she had let the issue slide. After staying only five minutes, he had inquired about her relationship with Oliver.

Surprised that Clark had actually noticed, Chloe had flown to her coffee pot, pouring the lukewarm liquid into her favorite mug, before responding. "Oliver and I? We're just friends. Why do you ask?" Not realizing the liquid wasn't quite as hot as it once had been, Chloe lifted it to her lips, making a face as it traveled down her throat.

"I don't know," Clark responded, appearing rather uncomfortable for even asking the question. "There's just seems to be this…" He paused, struggling to find the right words. "…difference in his behavior around you. And you act different around him too."

Biting her bottom lip so hard that she was shocked she didn't draw blood, she simply shrugged, hoping Clark wouldn't grow suspicious at her lack of words on the subject. Fortunately, Clark remained his ever oblivious-to-romance self and changed the subject. She held in the deep breath until he was gone, then let it out in a big whoosh, hoping that she wouldn't have to face her feelings, or lack thereof, again.

Her luck was in short supply because only two days later, over lunch, Lois had broached the subject. She wasn't quite as subtle as Clark either.

"What's going on between you and Oliver?"

Every attempt to thwart the blush was useless and Chloe knew her cheeks must've been bright red.

"So there is something there," Lois said smugly, obviously feeling rather clever for having discovered it.

"N-no," Chloe stuttered. "He and I are just…good friends, that's all. After my break up with Jimmy, he was there for me."

A dramatic eye roll revealed that Lois did not buy what was fast becoming Chloe's personal byline - to herself and everyone else. "Okay, Chlo. You only like Oliver as a friend. He only likes you as a friend. And the Red Blue Blur is Clark Kent."

Giggling at Lois' silly statement, because she couldn't picture Clark super speeding around Metropolis saving people, Chloe found the crimson in her cheeks spreading. "Clark is not the Red Blue Blur! That's ridiculous."

"Exactly." Lois leaned in, a knowing glint in her eyes. "Just as ridiculous as this claim that you're only friends with Oliver."

Feeling the need to retaliate, Chloe sat up a little straighter in her chair, while wrapping her fingers around her soda. "I have another ridiculous claim for you. Lois Lane and Clark Kent are simply good friends and reporters."

This time is was Lois' turn to blush. "You think I have feelings for Smallville? Very unlikely."

"Um hm," hummed Chloe, reveling in the power of her own observations. "Yet true."

Not wanting to concede that Chloe might be right, Lois grabbed the burger on her plate and took a savage bite. After quickly chewing the food, she once more brought up Oliver. "We're at an impasse here. But…I just wanted you to know that… Well, if you did have feelings with Oliver, I wouldn't have a problem with it. I loved him once but…things have changed since then."

Relief began to spread throughout Chloe's being, despite the effort to withstand it, and she smiled. "Thanks for saying so but it doesn't change the fact that I _don't_ have feelings for him."

"Alright, alright." Pausing, Lois pushed a french fry across her plate. "And I don't have feelings for any farm boy slash reporter but if I did… I know this person that used to have _strong_ feelings for him."

Quirking an eyebrow at Lois' almost admittance, Chloe grabbed the moving fry from Lois' plate, popping it into her mouth. As soon as she had swallowed, she said, "That person has moved on, trust me."

"To Oliver?"

Grinding her teeth together, Chloe refused to answer, deciding only to shake her head at Lois' dogged persistence.

The last person was the one who finally made her see the light. It had been the very morning of her abduction. A knock at the door, rather early Chloe had thought, had roused her from slumber. She had staggered to the door, fearing that Oliver had returned to, once more, claim her lips with his own. If he did so, she wasn't so certain she would have the strength to push him off again. But the man at the door turned out to be none other than -

"Jimmy?"

Grinning sheepishly, he nodded, then requested admittance into the apartment.

Granting it at once, she stepped back, allowing him inside. Curious as to why he had come, she spun on her heel and faced him, the question already in her eyes. Before she could ask with her words, however, he was speaking.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here. Part of me is wondering the same thing." Beginning to pace, with one hand positioned at the back of his neck, he continued his spiel. "But I wanted to…I don't know, clear the air between us, I guess. The truth is…" He paused then moved toward her, sandwiching one of her hands with both of his. "The truth is I miss you."

A giant lump formed at his statement and Chloe felt tears in her eyes. She missed him too but as nothing more than a friend. Not wanting to hurt him by telling him so, she didn't say anything for a minute, which gave him the perfect opportunity to continue.

"I miss our friendship."

The tears quickly evaporated and she heard laughter pouring out instead. "Really? That's great! I miss our friendship too Jimmy!" Without thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and was glad that his arms made their way around her waist as well.

Jerking back, suddenly, he said, "That's not all I came to say."

Cocking her head, her lips parted as she waited for him to go on.

"I met this girl…Laurie. She's…" Appearing rather flustered, he sent her a half smile. "She's just great. And I'd like to be more than just friends with her. I wanted to make sure…that we could be friends even if I dated someone else."

Nodding her up and down in an emphatic "yes" Chloe gave him every guarantee that it could be so. "Actually," she told him, a little bashfully. "There's someone I'm interested in too." As the words exited her mouth, she realized that they were true. In all honesty, she hadn't expected to say them, had been denying feeling them. Feeling crazy happy, she took Jimmy's hands in her own. "I'm interested in someone else!"

Apparently only thinking she was crazy, Jimmy laughed a short, shaky laugh. "Good for you Chloe."

It _was_ good for her to finally admit how she felt except that Chloe had never gotten the chance to tell Oliver and now she was locked in her mind as something else took control…

- - - - - -

* * *

It was Clark, along with some super powered friends from the future, who drained Brainiac completely from her. All the aliens assured her that the villain no longer had any residence within her. Grateful that the horrid period of her life had finally come to a close, she had chosen to do what any normal girl would do - take a long, hot shower. Afterwards, she put on some comfy clothes, laying back on the couch, remote in hand, with the intent to lounge. A knock at the door put an end to her plan and, groaning, she hoisted herself off the couch and grumbled under her breath about offensive interruptions. Fully expecting it be Clark, she opened the door, saying, "Clark, I'm fine, alright? Don't-" Her speech was put to an end when she saw someone else entirely standing there. "O-Oliver?"

Too emotional to speak, he simply took the moment to gaze at her. After his eyes had drank in every feature of her, while she wished she was wearing something other than baggy sweats and had at least combed her hair, he moved forward and pulled her body to his in a hug that Chloe could only describe as passionate. His arms, tight around her, kept her own at her side, so she could not reciprocate the hug. Several minutes passed by and, still, Oliver didn't seem inclined to move. Not that Chloe minded. She had had her share of kisses in her life but none of them rivaled the hug. But even at that, she couldn't help but desire more than a hug. Recalling the one kiss he had given her made her want it even more. That didn't seem to be Oliver's plan, however, because he stepped back, sending her an apologetic look. "I know that you want to be just friends with me Chloe but when Clark told me what had happened-"

Putting two fingers to his lips, she silenced him. Then, placing a hand on either side of his face, she drew his face down to hers until their lips touched. Completely shocked, Oliver didn't respond at first. After several seconds, in which Chloe wondered if Oliver was frozen, he finally kissed her back. Elated, she slid her hands down his face, around his neck, settling them on his shoulder blades. His hands found a cozy spot on her waist. Completely happy to remain where she was, Chloe felt more than a tad disappointed when Oliver ended what had been the best kiss of her life.

"So I take it you've changed your mind about us?"

"What do you think pretty boy?"

To answer her, he simply recaptured her lips once more.


End file.
